An earlier U.S. Pat. No. 8,699,025 to Hall, herein noted as the parent invention, claims an apparatus and method for measuring hexavalent chromium in water based on colorimetric measurement of the chromate ion.
The present invention is an improvement upon the parent invention. This disclosure demonstrates the ability to significantly reduce the size of the colorimetric apparatus while also increasing analytical sensitivity.